Never Again
by stuckybeliever
Summary: In which Natasha did Steve a favour, but Steve wasn't so grateful.
Dressed up in her red formal gown, accompanied with her partner (in crime and surprisingly, in bed), Steve Rogers, Natasha waltzed in, unbeknownst to the stares she received from the guests. Ones of envy from them all, but the men hiding lustful gazes behind their eyes.

She broke off from Steve, unhooking her arm from his, but not before clasping her hand in his, squeezing it to reassure him. Showing him that nothing was going to go wrong.

She walked towards her next unsuspecting target. According to SHIELD, he was higher up than most on the HYDRA ladder, which meant that he most likely knew where Bucky was being kept. Ever since the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier was off the radar and obviously wasn't looking to be found, so Steve took it upon himself to find him, whatever the cost, which was why she was now glamorously dressed up to fit in with the crowd.

"Natasha," a voice called from inside her ear. Steve. She unknowingly sighed as she heard his voice through the earpiece. He had been such a gentleman from the very beginning. From the very day they'd met, on the SHIELD Helicarrier, she was completely taken with his compassion and selflessness. Clint was her best friend and nothing would ever change that, but the Captain held a special place in her heart. He had always been the gentleman, and she was always soothed by his presence, including now, even when he wasn't standing right beside her.

"Natasha, are you okay?" His voice spoke again. She must've spaced out, sucked into her own thoughts. She now stood alone in a deserted hallway, away from any company.

"Of course, Rogers. You know not to underestimate my skills." She teased him, a small smile on her face. "In position and in pursuit of the target." Hearing his affirmation, she went searching for her target once ending up back in the midst of the party, she spotted her partner, and coincidentally, her target. Sipping his champagne and surrounded by a handful of young woman, obviously his prey for the night. Sending Steve a wink and a smile, she walked towards her victim for the night.

Only a few feet from the target, he looked up and immediately sucked in a breath. Met with her sultry gaze, he shamelessly raked his own right down her body. She wore a custom-made floor length gown, coloured a deep red (her favourite colour), with a plunging neckline, showing a little cleavage, and shimmering with silver beads. Her hair was simply held up with a few clips. Gripping her matching silver clutch, she strolled right up to him, swaying her hips to keep his attention.

Shooing the other women away, she arrived in front of him. Any other woman with any common sense wouldn't stick around, but for the infamous Black Widow, it wasn't a problem, even with the most spectacular of attire.

Winding an arm around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. "What is a spectacular creature like you doing wondering around here, дорогая?" Cringing inside, she locked eyes on her partner, eyes glaring at the display of affection happening right before his eyes.

"просто ищет друга," she replied still holding Steve's gaze. "Want to continue this somewhere private?" She continued, turning away from his accusing look, not wanting Steve to witness any more of her unruly actions.

"все что пожелаете", he spoke into her ear, leading her into a more secluded room (which just happened to be a bedroom) and locking the door behind him. She immediately pushed him right onto the bed and straddled him. Having to do this with Steve's unimpressed gaze in her mind wasn't helping, but it was a mission

'This is for Steve,' she repeated inside her head. It was all for him. The Battle at the Triskelion, this mission, and all the ones before, accompanied by him. He was her partner, there for her when she needed him. Now, she needed to take initiative and get this information, whatever it took. 

Still in her formal wear, she cautiously opened the door, staying completely silent as she entered Steve's apartment. The locked door was never going to keep her out. They both knew that it was his way of sending a message, telling her to stay out. She got the message, but obviously wasn't paying any mind to his unspoken warning.

Looking around in the darkness of his living room, she assumed he'd might not've returned home yet. But that theory was thrown out the window when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and harshly pushed against the wall, her hands in a lock behind her back. Ready to fight for her life, she hear that familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Of course, she should've suspected that the super-soldier would hear her enter, however quiet she was."I wanted to talk. You should've known the locked door wouldn't keep me out, Rogers." Even without seeing her face, he knew she was teasing him, no doubt with that sultry smile on her face. With her actions tonight, she still found something funny in the situation, which frustrated him to no end. It took all his restraint to not punch the wall, or something more drastic.

Still pressing her arms tightly behind her back, he growled. Not so loud, but enough to cause a shiver all the way down her back. Out of pleasure or fright, she remained unsure.

"Why would you do that? We were on a mission, Natasha. I thought I could trust you." He released his grip, letting go of her arms and taking a few steps back, trying to control his once suppressed anger. She noticed that he was out of his formal clothes, but still looking sexy in a tight black long sleeved shirt and sweatpants.

"Do you think I had a choice?" She almost snarled, turning around to face him. She knew she was being unfair, but it was all for him. She had gotten a bit of information, including Bucky's possible whereabouts. She had done all that for him, and it was the thought of his disapproving look that stopped her tearing their target to pieces.

"You always have a choice, Natasha," he growled, his voice lowered, laced with enough irritation and underlying disappointment to make her inwardly cringe.

"Not this time. Even with my given situation, the choice was pretty clear. Either get that information, by whatever means necessary, or leave Bucky in the hands of those monsters. I wasn't going to let anyone suffer at the hands of HYDRA anymore. I agreed to continue this mission with you, and given the information I obtained, you should be more that grateful." She shouted, not even bothering to hide her raging emotions.

She was roughly backed up against the wall again, Steve holding her arms right by her head. "Grateful? That you fucked another man?" He did punch the wall then, leaving a clear dent in the wall, provoked by the words leaving her mouth. "For whatever reasons, it doesn't matter. You won't set your hands on another."

He crashed his mouth against hers at that moment, immediately prying her lips open with a hard bite of her bottom lip. This wasn't like any other. They'd never argued like this before. He always took care with her, but now. There was no stopping him or his anger being forced onto Natasha, whether she chose to or not.

With their lips still in a forceful duel for power, he held her arms up with one hand and forced the other one under the hem of her dress. She had no power of his actions, she was his prisoner of war. All she could do was accept his torment, in whatever form.

He then detached his lips from hers, and began forcefully sucking at her neck, then continuing downwards. Leaving his marks for everyone to see. They definitely wouldn't be gone by morning. He travelled down, ignoring her moans and grunts, however much pleasure each and every sound brought him.

Stopping his assault on her cleavage, he looked up, right into her eyes. However many years she was trained as a spy, she couldn't hide the pleasure and lust hiding in her eyes, and a bite of her bottom lip seemed to light a fire in his eyes.

With no more than a solid movement, he picked her up, slung her over his back and set her down in front of his bed. In no time, he had torn her dress right off, leaving it in shreds on the floor and leaving her standing there in her matching lacy red underwear. Removing his own clothes, he pushed her backwards onto the bed and crawled right on top of her, almost crushing her under the weight of his body. He forcefully kissed right down her neck again, and continued until he was sucking and tugging at her hardened nipples. Her hands remained above her head though, held their by his own. He once again refused her touch.

But Natasha remained defiant. His grip eased as she grinded herself against him, her hips moving sinfully against him and as his grip on her slipped, she flipped on top of him, moving her now free hands all over his naked torso. Raking her nails over him as they grinded against each other, fighting, letting their emotions out in every movement.

In the whirlwind of Steve's torment, she was littered with marks, each representing a punishment, once again part of Steve's endless pain. He had ended up on top, and had definitely taken advantage of it. They were both naked as she once again grinded against him, as one last stand. Her back arched upwards, trying to get the friction going. With a shot at another approach, she palmed his erection through his only layer of clothing; his boxers. It stiffened and for a second, so did he. But his own defiance took over, pulling them off and positioning himself right at her moist entrance. With no warning whatsoever, he thrust inside of her, deep and quick.

Unsuspecting, she was hit with dazzling stars in her vision as she tightened around his erection.

"Блядь!" She exclaimed, overcome with his quick and unexpected action. He didn't let the punishment stop there, he continued, deep, hard and fast, as she barely coped with each movement. Collapsing back onto the bed as her orgasm shook her, she breathed heavily, trying to regain her vision after his assault. As his own orgasm hit, he fell back next to her and kissed her head.

With her brain already shutting off, she muttered the words to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." 

Дорогая = sweetheart

просто ищет друга = Just looking for a friend

все что пожелаете = Whatever you want


End file.
